An Evening at the Spring
by missheartilly
Summary: [Tidus and Yuna] This takes place a few weeks after the end of X-2, Tidus and Yuna have some catching up to do in the romantic hot springs of Gagazet! Lemony but tasteful in nature. -COMPLETE-


_(A/N: This was a chapter I was writing for another x-2 fanfic… but it ended up being a little lemony and really didn't fit in with my story. So… since I've been having a hard time finding any well written Tidus and Yuna lemons here we go. This isn't really explicit as much as it is descriptive. It's about innocent exploration between two people who are in love. If you can't take that… well don't read. By the way, all characters are belong to Squaresoft. P)_

**Evening at the Spring**

It had been a few weeks since Tidus returned from the Farplane. Yuna had been spending much of her time telling and showing him everything he had missed. They had journeyed over much of Spira on the airship. There was much for him to see. He was excited to see how everything, from the people to the surroundings have changed. They had spent several days meeting with familiar faces, telling stories and remincing. By now, Tidus had been caught up on everything, for the most part.

It was midday; the sun was shining brightly in the cabin windows on the Celsius. Yuna is sitting on one of the beds staring out the window, watching the clouds, sea, and earth roll by. Rikku and Paine were at the bridge having lunch with Brother and Buddy. Since Tidus' return, she had been spending less time with the two of them. They understood and gave her plenty of time and space to be alone with him. Tidus and Yuna would join them for dinner and occasional trips together. However, much of their time the previous weeks had been spent together.

Yuna could hear footsteps approaching. "Hey." Tidus walked over to her, smiling. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much, really." Yuna placed her hand on his and smiled warmly. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, embracing her gently. He rested his head against hers. Yuna yawned quietly.

"Sleepy?" Tidus asked, brushing back her bangs from her forehead.

"Just a little." She paused, enjoying the warmth of his touch. "We won't be at Mount Gagazet for another few hours. I think I'm going to take a nap." Yuna turned around and faced Tidus, smiling. She stood up first, Tidus following. Yuna then pulled back the blankets on the bed, sat down, and slipped her legs under them.

"Me too." Tidus beamed, not hesitating to get under the blankets.

"Who said you were invited?" Yuna giggled.

"Nobody." Tidus curled up beside her. "Are you objecting?"

"No."

"Okay then." He wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight."

Yuna smiled, "It's not nighttime." She felt him embrace her tightly as she closed her eyes. She began drifting into sleep after a few moments, but was awakened by his voice whispering softly in her ear.

"When we go to Mount Gagazet today, let's go see that hot spring again."

"What else is there to see there?" Yuna questioned him.

"Not see, but do." Tidus smiled coyly. "Let's uh… relax there."

"Um… alright." Yuna hoped he wasn't thinking what she thought he was. They had been reunited for less than a month, and had considered themselves a couple. Even though it had been such a short time, they were both very much in love with each other. Even so, they had not done anything more together than kissing, hugging, and sleeping next to each other in the same bed. They were both timid when it came to doing anything further. However, they were both curious about each other, and she wanted to know more about him on the outside.

"Cool." Tidus rubbed her arm briskly. "Let's get some sleep before then, okay?"

"Alright."

Mount Gagazet was always cold, no matter what time of year. Rikku hated the cold. She wore a long leather jacket over her usual clothing. Still, she was freezing. She shivered as the four made their way up to the mountain gate. Khimari stood there, with his arms crossed, watching them.

"Gah!" Rikku's teeth were chattering. "Why do the Ronso have to live in such extreme climates? Why can't they live somewhere, like, Besaid?" The others continued walking, as if they didn't hear her.

"Khimari happy to see Yuna and Yuna friends." Khimari welcomed them.

"I'm happy to see you too, Khimari." Yuna tried to give her friend, and former guardian a hug.

"Ronso happy that Tidus return to Spira." He turned to Tidus. "Ronso make gift for Yuna and Yuna friends from peaks of Great Mountain."

"Aww, Khimari." Yuna began. "You didn't have to."

Khimari led the four up the mountain, towards the fayth scar. Beside the giant statue of Khimari was another, covered by a large cloth. He then nodded at two other Ronso, who pulled the cloth from the statue, revealing what was underneath.

"T-Thank you!" Yuna gasped. "It's lovely! I like it!"

Before them stood a large statue of Yuna with a giant Ronso horn protruding from her forehead. There were six smaller statues surrounding her, which appeared to be Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus, all with horns.

"Awesome!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and down.

"That's incredible" Paine looked at the towering statue in awe.

"Wow." Tidus looked it over as well. "Too bad Wakka and Lulu couldn't come"

"When little Vidina is older, we should bring him to see too!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Khimari happy Yuna and Yuna friends like statue. Ronso work very hard for past weeks. Now we celebrate!"

With that, the other Ronso began to chant. "Long live High Summoned. Long live Guardians. Long live Spira!" Traditional Ronso tribe music began to play, and many of the Ronso danced around a giant bonfire. There was also a great feast, which consisted of the finest Mount Gagazet fiend meat, drinks, and fruit from the Calm Lands. Everyone was enjoying themselves late into the night. Slowly many of the Ronso returned to their lairs near the mountain's gate. Soon, it was just Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Rikku and Khimari, sitting around the fire talking.

"Khimari." Yuna began. "We would love to spend the night here, but it's so cold. We'll be going back to the airship for the night. Tomorrow morning we'll be back, bright and early. I promise."

"Khimari understand. Great mountains icy peaks not suitable for everyone. Have good rest." Khimari stood and nodded at everyone, then headed back down the mountain.

"Well, let's call it a night." Paine said, also standing up.

"Yeah!" Rikku hopped to her feet. "Nice warm Celsius! Here I come!"

Tidus nudged Yuna's arm. She turned to look at him and he winked. "Um…" Yuna hesitated. "We'll meet you guys there in a bit. Tidus wanted me to show him the hot spring again." She explained.

"What's so special about the-" Paine began.

"Uh oh… I get it. C'mon Paine!" Rikku grabbed her arm and dragged her to the sphere to be teleported back to the airship. "Behave now, you two!" Rikku winked.

"Don't worry. We will. We're just going to go warm up a little." Yuna waved.

"Uh huh. Sure you are." Rikku replied just before disappearing into the airship. As soon as they were gone, Yuna turned to Tidus, and nodded towards the teleport.

"Let's go." She took his hand and they made their way up the mountain the quickest way possible. Yuna had been wondering why he was carrying a backpack with him. She looked at him, once they neared their destination. "What's that for?" She asked.

"Stuff for the Hot Springs." He explained. "I packed some towels… and a blanket."

"A blanket?" Yuna implored. "What's that for?"

"You'll find out." He chuckled.

Yuna pointed up the steep cliffs; they began climbing up them quickly, but carefully. Once they reached flat ground, she caught her breath, then she led him in the direction of the spring. As soon as they entered the cave, they could feel a rush of warm air hit their bodies. At first it was a shock, but it soon was soothing and comforting. Tidus wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get in." He spoke, as he removed his backpack and handed it to her. "You put your swimsuit in here, remember?"

"Alright, let me go find a place to change." She slowly broke from his embrace, taking the backpack and walked behind a large rock. He could see her head and shoulders from where he stood. He watched as she lifted her hood and shirt over her head. She disappeared for a moment as she removed the clothing on her lower half. She placed them on top of the rock, folded somewhat neatly. Afterwards she put on her pink and white bikini, and then reappeared from behind her hiding place.

"What? You didn't change yet?" Yuna questioned.

"Oh, um, no not yet. I'll go do that now." He went to the same place where she had changed. Yuna sat at the edge of the spring and dipped her feet in. She turned her head just in time to see his bare shoulders. She watched him, as he placed his unfolded clothes next to hers in a ball, which quickly slipped off the rock. His underwear escaped the bundle and landed on the ground, pulling his swim shorts with them.

"Um, Yuna." Tidus called. "Can you get that for me… please?" He asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, just a second." She stood up and walked towards the rock. She eyed his underwear for a second. Yuna blushed at the realization that Tidus was undressed from behind that rock. She quickly picked up his shorts and handed them to him, turning around even quicker, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks." He said. A moment later, he returned from behind the rock. "I'm ready." He took her hand gently, and turned her around. "Let's get in!" They walked to the edge of the spring. Yuna was somewhat afraid to look at him, as was Tidus. He jumped in without warning, pulling her in after him.

"Whoa!" She shouted, falling into his arms.

"I've got you. Don't worry." He smiled at her.

Yuna looked up at him, and then nuzzled her face into his bare chest. It felt so warm, smooth and soft. She felt his hands against her back, stroking it gently. She felt so small, but also so safe and protected there in his arms. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

He began to lower himself into the water, Yuna following suit. He pulled Yuna onto his lap, and leaned back against a boulder for support. He smiled, as he looked into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her forehead against his. Tidus closed the gap between their lips with a soft kiss. They locked their lips together for a few seconds, and then continued, slowly quickening in pace. Some kisses were gentle and soft, others with more pressure. Yuna sucked on his bottom lip for a brief second, while running her hands through his hair, dampening it with the spring water. Tidus deepened the kiss, and began searching her mouth with his tongue, running it over her sensitive gums. She could feel the tiny bumps on his tongue as it touched the underside of hers. She then began to explore his mouth in the same fashion.

Passion was welling up inside the two. Tidus was now running his hands across her mostly bare back and sides. She loved the sensation. She felt a surge of warmth fill her body as he began to kiss her neck passionately. He traced his tongue across her small adam's apple, and placed a gentle kiss there. His hands were still stroking her sides, but slowly moving a little higher every passing second. His mouth was now close to her ear. She could his lips take in her earlobe and suck on it gently. His breath was hot and sensual against her ear. She moaned softly under her breath.

His hands were now dangerously close to her chest. He paused for a moment, resting his hands just below. He stared into her eyes, with a questioning look, silently asking for permission.

"Go on." She whispered.

He slowly ran his fingers up her breasts, stroking the sides of them gently with his fingertips before touching them with his full hand. They were soft, yet firm. Tidus continued to stare into her eyes, until she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He then gently kneaded them. In his searching, he found a subtle bump in the middle of each. He began to focus his attention there, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over the spot. It soon became more prominent. Yuna seemed to be enjoying it more. She let out a quiet moan in between their passionate kisses. Yuna had never experienced this kind of sensation before, at least not from another person. She ran her hands up and down Tidus' muscular back and arms, sighing deeply.

"How does this feel?" Tidus questioned, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"It feels…Good" Yuna hesitated.

Tidus moved his head back so that he could see her whole face. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Yuna nodded in agreement. "Just let me know if I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. I'll stop, okay?"

"Alright."

Tidus returned to massaging Yuna's chest. As she sat in his lap, she could feel something unusual on her thigh. Yuna blushed, knowing what it was. Tidus began kissing her neck shoulders eagerly. As he made his way down, he slipped his fingers over her white bathing suit strap, gently pulling it out of place over her shoulder. He then repeated the same process on the other side. Tidus began to kiss down the front of her neck to her collarbone. His lips lingered there for a moment, sucking gently. His hands returned to her breasts, kneading them lovingly. Yuna tilted her head back, closing her eyes, moaning softly.

Tidus had never experienced this before either. He had kissed a few girls before, but he had never journeyed into the sexual realm. His first kiss in particular was the only time he had really held deep feelings for the person in question. He was at the age of fourteen. It was with a girl from his class whom he had been watching and spending time with quite often. At the time, he was just learning how to play blitzball. The sun was setting that evening pouring golden hues across the horizon. It was just a few days after school had let out for the summer season and Tidus was resting after practice. They sat together talking for some time. Eventually she leaned in and left a small peck on his lips just before going home for the night. The next day, he had stopped by her house the next afternoon, only to find her helping her family load belongings into their hovercraft. She told him that she couldn't see him anymore, and they were moving to Bevelle. She then gave him a hug and returned to packing. It was the first time Tidus had ever felt pain over a girl. Of course, he now knew that it was all a dream anyway, so this didn't count.

Tidus moved his hands to her back, where the small closures for her bathing suit top were. He left his fingers linger there for long enough, feeling for the closure's location. He waited for a verbal response from Yuna before continuing. He heard none. He looked searchingly into her eyes. She smiled, giving him permission to continue. He fiddled around with the closure for a moment, almost awkwardly. He wasn't sure how it worked. He had always heard bras were hard to remove, but surely a bathing suit top wouldn't be the same? Eventually he felt the closure loosen. He held the two pieces of fabric nervously in each hand. He almost seemed to shake. He blushed.

Tidus loved Yuna with all of his heart. During his time in the farplane he would often lie in the flower fields thinking of her. He had wished there was some way for him to send his love to her across those boundaries of life and death. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to touch her, to kiss her passionately, more than anything, to protect and shelter her. There were times when he cried thinking of her. He ached painfully the whole two years he was on the Farplane. Now, here he was, alive, reunited with his love, and nervous about seeing her bare breasts for the first time. It seemed ironic.

Tidus regained his composure, as Yuna leaned forward and kissed him passionately, seemingly begging for more. Her delicate fingertips traced across his chest, almost tickling him. He held the two ends of fabric and let them hang loosely. Yuna lifted up her arms, arching her back slightly, as to clue him in again that she didn't mind him removing her top. On the other hand, her heart was racing, and she felt a familiar warmth and rush of sensation from below. Tidus slipped the back of Yuna's top off slowly revealing her creamy soft skin underneath. He then pulled the top over her stretched arms and gazed at her barely clothed body. With that, he leaned in for another kiss, this time more heated and passionate than the last. He ran his tongue along her luscious lips and inside of her mouth, exploring her gums and tongue. All the while his hands still placed lovingly on her back, pulling her bare torso against his.

Yuna was overwhelmed with passion, emotion, and excitement. She hesitated at first, but then placed her hands on his chest. She ran her fingers down his muscular, yet not overly defined body. She gently massaged his pectoral muscles, then gradually moved down to his defined stomach. His skin was so smooth, warm, tender and soft. It seemed to react to her every touch. She marveled at the sight of his beautiful body so close to hers. Occasionally, her hands would brush by parts of her own body that were usually covered. This only increased her excitement. She loved the feel of his arms around hers, the touch of his skin, and the tenderness of his lips. She longed to remain there in this moment for as long as eternity would allow.

As the kissing continued, he gently traced his fingers along her bare sides, which sent sensuous chills down his partner's body. At that, he smiled and returned his hands to her back, embracing her tightly, rubbing her tender skin and cradling her in his arms. He kissed her again, deeply and longingly. The feeling of her bare, wet, and cool skin against his surrounded by the steam of the springs excited him more. He longed to explore her body, to pleasure her, and moreover to express his love to her. At this moment, he could not bear it any longer. He pulled her back slightly so he could see her exposed skin clearly.

"You're so beautiful." Tidus gazed into his lover's two-toned eyes while cupping her cheek in his other hand. Yuna could only reply with a blush and a smile. He returned the response. He then traced his finger from her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, over her rosy-pink lips, chin, long outstretched neck, collarbone, and between her breasts. This same area he had gazed upon through her shirt several times since his return. Only this time, it was not obscured by the same symbol, which hung around his neck. He ran his fingers over her the top of her right breast, in a somewhat nervous manner. He gazed at them. Beyond their lovely near perfect shape, and her small pinkish-brown nipples, she certainly had an unusual tan line. This most likely resulting from her Gunner top and the same bathing suit she was half wearing at that moment. He traced his finger over the area, this time crossing down the middle, over her soft nipple. With the first fully exposed gentle touch, it began to swell ever so slightly. Yuna exhaled deeply in response.

Tidus took her sigh as permission to continue with his endeavors. He proceeded to cup her breasts in his hands, massaging them gently. Yuna moaned softly, as she had before. They were so soft and warm, yet also had certain firmness to them. The sensation of his gentle massaging was both comforting and arousing. She let another moan escape her lips. "That feels so good…" She trailed off, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, bearing her sumptuous neck. Tidus removed one hand swept her wet brown tendrils of hair away, and then placed his open mouth on the side of her neck, sucking, licking, and nibbling at it, while pulling her close with his other hand. Once again their bodies were touching. He began go focus his attention on her now erect nipples. He rubbed them between his pointer finger and his thumb. Yuna began breathing heavily as pleasurable sensations overwhelmed her body.

After a few moments of continuing this, alternating hands, utilizing both, and exchanging deep kisses, Tidus began to kiss further down her neck, down to her chest and to her breasts. He planted kisses all over them. Some were soft and gentle, others lingered a while, still other times he sucked passionately on her creamy white skin. He focused his attention on her nipple again, this time licking and sucking on them. Yuna ran her hands through her lovers' dampened hair, twisting and pulling at his locks, also pressing him closer to her body. Her heavy breathing only increased, as did her moans. From time to time, he could feel her chest heave with a deep breath or sigh. Her nipple tickled his tongue as he flicked it. She seemed to have the best reaction from it, based on how tight her grip on the back of his head became and the sound of her breath.

This continued for quite some time, as Yuna begged him to continue. After a while though, Tidus was becoming quite uncomfortable with the rock they were leaning against for support. He suggested that the they get out for a while, as he noticed their fingers and toes were becoming pruney. Yuna agreed and they climbed out of the water. At once, Tidus wrapped Yuna in a rather large towel and patted her down, drying her off. Yuna had also begun to dry him off with a towel as well, rubbing his dripping golden hair and tanned body. After they had dried off, he laid the blanket down for them. He placed the folded up towel he was using down as a pillow for Yuna, and instructed her to lie on her stomach. Tidus then began to massage her back, over her bare but tense shoulders and neck, and down her back. He also massaged her arms and her legs... pausing for a moment to massage her rear. It felt incredible. As his gentle touches continued, she began to drift off into sleep.

Tidus continued to rub her tense muscles. As he worked, he could feel the tension escaping from them. He placed his head on her back and listened to her slow but steady breaths and he rhythmic heartbeat. He closed his eyes, savoring that moment. Oh, how he had longed to be with her like this over the past two years! He still could not believe that they were finally together again, despite the fact he had returned to the living three weeks prior. After a few minutes in this position, he sat up, reached for another blanket and lied down beside her, draping the blanket over both of them. This made Yuna stir, but she was lulled back to sleep moments after Tidus pulled her body close, stroking her hair. He smiled as he held her.

That evening, they would just hold each other late into the night. When the moon was high over the mountain, they made their way back down to the Celsius, to sleep on more comfortable surfaces. This day, they had taken a large step in their relationship. Yet, there were many more steps left to be taken. Neither of them felt the need to rush into it. Now that their world was finally at ease, and their love was reunited, they had all the time to love in the World.


End file.
